1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of sensor networks and managing the emergent information that their sensors develop.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, system sensors collect data in a non-intelligent manner. That is, even if a sensor has limited intelligence (e.g., a camera that automatically tracks moving objects), most of the data collected by the sensors, and then transmitted to a controller, is meaningless. That is, sensors typically transmit data in a continuous manner, such that most of the transmitted data is “dead air” in which nothing of interest is happening. To find subject matter of interest, the controller must perform either extensive data mining or use programs that search for patterns of previously stored data. Most searching is for simple, single sensor type, threshold events.